Meridian Expeditionary Forces
The Meridian Expeditionary Forces, also known as the Meridian Expeditionnaires, are units of the Meridian Commonwealth Armed Forces from the fortress world of Meridian. Meridian, officially Meridian IV, is the capital world of the Meridian System and the capital world of the Meridian Commonwealth. Home to about 7 billion people, the Meridian Expeditionary Forces have been known for their use of combined arms, massed numbers and overwhelming firepower. Recruitment and history Due to the martial culture of the Meridian people and the nature of Meridian IV as a fortress world, Meridian children were taught to field-strip, assemble and then fire a gun before they were taught how to write and read. When they are of age they were sent to Meridian Youth Armies, organized into conscript platoons and undergo harsh conditions at a Meridian fortress city. During times of non-combat activity alongside the Expeditionnaires Meridian conscripts performed mock battles with or against each other in the Meridian wilderness or fortress cities. Those who excel in leadership or combat were sent to the Meridian officer training corps, and after graduating they were permitted to join their frontline brethren or go up a higher rank as they please. Once they are at or above the age of 17 or 19, one out of ten Meridian soldiers were sent to the Meridian Defense Force regardless of their merits or skills. This was later changed once the Meridian System is secure; despite this, the threat of outside attacks still kept such practice. Equipment As a heavily-industrialized and militarized world, Meridian IV has been able to provide the Meridian Expeditionary Forces with the finest military equipment available. A Meridian Expeditionary Force trooper usually wore dark-gray combat fatigues or 21st century combat military uniform. Meridian soldiers wore combat armor built to protect the soldiers' torsos, pauldrons to protect their shoulders and the Meridian Class-V combat helmet, a hybrid of the Lightweight Helmet and Stahlhelm. Meridian soldiers were usually given the choice to wore a camouflaged cloak, which allows them to blend in with the surrounding area. The NV7 assault rifle and the LuMak-12 laser rifle were the standard-issue infantry weapons of the Meridian Expeditionary Force troopers which allows them to attach bayonets into. The Maxim-11 general purpose machine gun and the Meridian-made Hyperthos grenade launcher were the preferred squad combat weapons when it comes to urban or jungle warfare. Meridian soldiers were also issued flamethrowers, giving them the moniker "flametroopers". Meridian Expeditionary Force field officers, who usually leads the way alongside their NCO subordinates, usually comes with an assault weapon or a pistol and photon sword. But while there are some field officers who are of higher rank such as a captain, Meridian field officers usually wear helmets to better protect them from headshots. The Meridian Expeditionary Forces utilized the YQ21 Templar tanks, the backbone of the Meridian Commonwealth's armored divisions, due to having two optional side sponsoon mount guns as its secondary armaments and the tank turret's smoothbore cannon as its primary armament. The XA10G Valkyrie Infantry Fighting Vehicles were the backbone of the Meridian Commonwealth's mechanized infantry divisions, which allows Meridian ground troops to travel from one place to another quickly. Other vehicles included the Q4H73 Maverick Armored Cars, et cetera. Organization List of notable Meridian Expeditionary Force units *1st Meridian Expeditionary Armored Division *2nd Meridian Expeditionary Infantry Division *3rd Meridian Expeditionary Infantry Division *4th Meridian Expeditionary Mechanized Division *7th Meridian Expeditionary Division *8th Meridian Expeditionary Division *9th Meridian Expeditionary Division *10th Meridian Expeditionary Division *12th Meridian Expeditionary Division Category:Meridian Commonwealth Category:Meridian Commonwealth Army Category:Meridian Commonwealth Armed Forces